Half Apart
by D-TokTokKito
Summary: "Tunggu hingga marga 'Byun' dalam Baekhyun berganti 'Park'..." "Untuk apa kau kutangisi sementara waktu tak akan kembali?" Isak Chanyeol sembari mengusap kalung setengah hati yang kehilangan pasangannya. One-shot. Yaoi. DLDR.


Rate : T (Teenager)

Genre : Romance / Angst

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x boy, angst gagal maybe.

Disclaimer : All member of EXO belong to SME, their parents, and god. This fic purely made by me.

Summary :

"_Tunggu hingga marga 'Byun' dalam Baekhyun berganti 'Park'..." | _"Untuk apa kau kutangisi sementara waktu tak akan kembali?" Isak Chanyeol sembari mengusap kalung setengah hati yang kehilangan pasangannya.

Enjoy ^^

**==.Half Apart.==**

* * *

"Haah..." desah Chanyeol sehabis menaiki anak-anak tangga. Ia memasuki kamarnya, lalu merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang. "Selama inikah waktu?" Ia menutupi dahinya. "Tidak seperti dulu. Sehari terasa hanya lima menit." Keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba Ia memukul lampu di sebelahnya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Tetesan air mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mata beningnya. Nafas terengah-engah, rambut yang berantakan, sama seperti pikirannya sekarang. Ia menegakkan tubuh. Terlihat sebuah bingkai foto tertata rapi di atas lemari pakaian baju. Matanya membulat seketika, dan buru-buru ia mengambil itu dan menatapnya.

Dengan tatapan nanar.

"B-b—"

* * *

_ "...yeol!"_

_ "Chan..."_

_ "Chanyeol!"_

_ Sebuah tamparan kasar namun lembut mendarat di pipi mulus milik Chanyeol. Siapa yang berani-beraninya menampar pria setampan dia? Sebut saja, Byun Baekhyun. Dengan sigap Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya. "Aish Byunnie, k—"_

_ "Jangan seenaknya tidur di pahaku! Memang kau kira aku bantal, huh?" Cetus Baekhyun, pout dari bibirnya membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kecil—salah tingkah._

_ "Maaf, aku kan tidak sengaja. Kau mau marah, hm?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu sudut alisnya dan berpura-pura memasang tampang menantang. Melihat wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menciut. Sementara yang membuatnya, hanya tertawa dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau tidak mungkin marah padaku, kan?"_

_ Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya, mata Chanyeol. Tempat dimana Ia melihat dunia. Tempat dimana Ia melihat keindahan. Tempat dimana Ia melihat dirinya seakan cermin. Tempat dimana Ia mendapat keikhlasan cinta yang membuatnya buta akan caci-maki terhadapnya. _

_ "Tidak. Tidak akan."_

* * *

Isakan keras terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Air mata yang membuat jejak di pipinya semakin deras. Tangan bergemetar, hidung memerah, di tambah foto itu.

Foto dengan beribu kenangan.

Beribu keindahan.

Beribu kesakitan.

_"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Park Chanyeol."_

"Kau bohong, Byun Baekhyun!" Teriaknya kesal.

_"Tunggu hingga marga 'Byun' dalam Baekhyun berganti 'Park', arrachi? Aku menunggumu." _Wajah Baekhyun muncul dalam bayangan Chanyeol, tersenyum sipu, memperlihatkan kepolosannya, menunjukkan rasa cintanya.

"Sekarang aku yang menunggumu, bodoh!" Isaknya makin keras.

CLING.

Isakannya terhenti. Ia melihat ke bawah, memastikan Ia tak salah dengar kalau ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Sebuah benda aluminium itu terpapar di depan kakinya.

"Ini..." Chanyeol mengelus benda itu. Satu benda yang lagi-lagi membuatnya teringat, membuatnya tersakiti. Tangisnya meledak. Lagi.

* * *

_ "Chanyeollie~!" Chanyeol, yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, menengok ke arah sumber suara. Suara yang membuat hatinya bergetar seketika. Suara yang membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Suara yang membuatnya masuk ke dalam dunia baru. Suara yang Ia cintai._

_ "Ada apa, Byunnie?" Ia meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri di anak tangga sekolah._

_ "Lihat apa yang aku beli!" Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah kertas kecil, yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran. "Tebak!" Senyum manis maut Ia pasang di wajahnya._

_ Chanyeol meraba dagunya selagi menebak-nebak apa yang di kertas kecil itu. "...Uang imlek?"_

_ Baekhyun terbengong. "Bukan, bodoh!" Kemudian Ia mengeluarkan dua pasang kalung. "Tadaaa~! Ini kalung untukmu." Ia memberikan kalung setengah hati bertuliskan 'Byun Baekhyun' dalam hangul. "Lihat punyaku. Park Chanyeol. Romantis, bukan?" Ia menunjukkan setengah hati lagi kepada Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba kalung itu terbuka, memperlihatkan foto seseorang yakni kekasihnya._

_ Chanyeol terpana. "Iya...ini romantis sekali!" Ia memeluk kekasihnya lembut sembari mengotak-atik kalung bagiannya. "Kau lucu sekali disini." Pujinya setelah melihat foto Baekhyun di kalung itu._

_ "Kau harus menyimpannya baik-baik! Arra?"_

_ Chanyeol mengangguk._

_ "Simpan sampai—"_

* * *

"—aku mengganti marga menjadi 'Park'." Kata-kata itu Ia ucapkan bersamaan dengan khayalan masa lalunya.

Ia menarik nafas. Lalu mendesah.

"Untuk apa kau kutangisi sementara waktu tak akan kembali?" Isak Chanyeol sembari mengusap kalung setengah hati yang kehilangan pasangannya.

* * *

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berdering. Pemuda tinggi nan tampan berdiri dari kursi beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Saat menyusuri lorong, Ia di tatap aneh oleh penghuninya. Ia yang biasanya ceria, telah berganti aura menjadi dingin dan tak disukai orang-orang. Banyak tanda tanya muncul diatas kepala-kepala itu.

Ada apa dengan Park Chanyeol?

Chanyeol mengantongkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku seragam celana sekolah. Tak ada niat untuk pulang ke rumah, Ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi halaman belakang sekolah. Taman.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana, sepertinya. Pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di satu kursi taman sekolah. Ia tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya ingin mengosongkan pikiran. Menghirup udara segar. Kebetulan sebelahnya pohon, udaranya sedikit lebih segar.

Dan Ia teringat.

Ini tempat dimana Ia tertidur paha Baekhyun

"Tsk...Jangan ingat dia lagi. Tolonglah." Gumamnya.

"Jong In-ah!" Tiba-tiba suara terdengar di telinga Chanyeol, tepat di belakang pohon. Ia terkejut dalam diam. Ia tau benar suara ini.

Suara yang membuat hatinya teriris.

"Aish Byunnie, kenap—"

Siapa suara asing itu? Kenapa orang itu memanggilnya Byunnie? Bukankah itu panggilan sayang dari dia seorang?

"Jangan seenaknya tidur di pahaku! Memang kau kira aku bantal, huh?"

Persis. Sama persis. Seperti yang di alaminya.

Dan itu membuat air matanya jatuh.

Lagi.

"...Tunggu hingga marga 'Byun' dalam Baekhyun berganti 'Kim', arrachi?"

DEG.

Ia tak bisa terus mendengarkan percakapan ini. Ini melewati batas. Telinganya memanas, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku memutih, menahan amarah yang membara. Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa?

Kenapa Ia mengatakan hal yang sama kepada kekasih barunya?

"Byun Baekhyun." Dengan suara berat dan serak, Ia memanggil. Tetap duduk membelakangi Baekhyun dan Jong In dan menatap lurus pandangan. Yang di panggil tersentak, mengetahui suara yang memanggilnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi memberikan kesan canggung diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Bolehkah kita berbicara sebentar?"

* * *

"Ad-ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Ia merasakan atmosfer antara Chanyeol dan dirinya sangat mencengkam. Ia menengok ke belakang, memastikan kekasihnya, Jong In, baik-baik saja di sana. Karena sekarang mereka sangat jauh. Dan Chanyeol membelakanginya dengan tangan disaku celananya.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan, saat aku tertidur disini?" Suara berat Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku yakin kau tak melupakannya," Ia tertawa sedikit. "atau kau pura-pura lupa?"

"'Tunggu hingga marga 'Byun' dalam Baekhyun berganti 'Park', arrachi?'" Chanyeol meniru suara Baekhyun, yang membuat pemilik suara tercengang. Ia ingin menangis, namun Ia tahan dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku salah. Aku seharusnya menjaga adikmu."

"Tapi kau malah lengah dan membiarkannya bermain pisau." Amarah Baekhyun keluar ketika mengingat adiknya.

Waktu itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beserta adiknya sedang memasak dengan riangnya. Baekhyun titip adiknya agar tidak bermain pisau kepada Chanyeol, karena Ia melupakan satu bahan untuk masakannya. Bukannya mengawasinya, Chanyeol malah melihat-lihat foto dirinya dengan Baekhyun di ponsel kesayangannya. Dan alhasil, adiknya bermain pisau, berlari dan terpeleset.

Dan pisaunya tertancap tepat di jantung.

"Ya. Aku lengah." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Nafas Baekhyun terdengar, menggambarkan Ia marah besar. "Chanyeol bodoh! Untuk apa kau melihat ponselmu yang bapuk itu?! Sudah ku bilang, kan, awasi dia! Sekarang lihat! Dia sudah tertanam di tanah! Ini semua karena siapa?! KAU!"

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf? Apa itu? Apa kata maaf memperbaiki segalanya? Ap—"

"Apa dengan membicarakan masa lalu," Chanyeol berbalik. Menatap Baekhyun kesal dengan beribu jejak air mata di pipinya. "AKAN MEMBUATNYA SEMUANYA KEMBALI?!" Ia beteriak.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kaku. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar setelah mendengar teriakan keras Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya Ia melihat Chanyeol semarah ini.

Hening melanda.

"C-Chan..."

Grep.

Chanyeol memeluk kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Menangis di depan telinga Baekhyun. "Maaf." Ia mengucapkan itu sekali lagi. "Semoga JongIn-mu membuatmu lebih bahagia." Dengan terisak, Ia mempererat pelukannya. Baekhyun hanya tercengang. "Asal kau tahu, sekarang aku yang menunggu pergantian margamu. Apakah menjadi 'Kim' atau 'Park'." Selesai dengan kata-katanya, Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"C-Chanyeol..." beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun tersadar.

"Chanyeol!" Ia berbalik badan, namun orang yang di carinya hilang. Ia segera lari pergi mencari Chanyeol, tanpa memedulikan JongIn yang memanggilnya. Kemana perginya dia? Kenapa begitu cepat?

Baekhyun berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah, dan Chanyeol tengah berjalan keluar dari tempat ini. "Chanyeol!" Ia berteriak dari kejauhan. Namun, Chanyeol tak menengok, tetap berjalan. Menjadi kecil di pandangan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol-ah!" Tetap tak menengok. "Chanyeollie!"

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol kembali menangis saat di panggil 'Chanyeollie'. Panggilan sayang dari orang yang paling di cintainya.

"CHANYEOLLIE!"

BUKK.

Chanyeol terlempar cukup jauh. Jelas.

Ia baru saja bertabrakan dengan truk.

"Tidak..." Baekhyun menangis. "J-jangan..." Ia berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Darah dimana-mana, dimulai dari hidung truk, jalanan, badannya, semuanya darah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol, mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. "Yeollie! Yeollie!" Tangisnya makin keras melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kosong, seperti tanpa jiwa. Di tambah darah meluncur dari hidungnya. "Ku mohon jangan berhenti di situ, Yeollie!" Baekhyun terus mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, namun tak ada respon dari Chanyeol.

Namun, tangan Chanyeol diam-diam mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya, dan menunjukkannya di hadapan Baekhyun. Sebuah kertas kecil, yang di berikan Baekhyun waktu itu. "Ini...ambilah." Katanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Bacalah. Semoga...kau mengerti." Muntahan darah Chanyeol keluar membuat danau merah di jalanan. "Yeollie!" Teriak Baekhyun seraya memegang tangannya.

"Kau...romantis sekali." Senyum Chanyeol miris dengan mulut di penuhi darah.

"Jangan...jangan katakan itu..." isak Baekhyun, menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku...mencintaimu."

DEG.

"YEOLLI!"

* * *

Sudah setengah jam Baekhyun memeluk tubuh dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol di tengah jalan. Polisi mengamankan tempat itu, dan pengemudi truk di interograsi. Beberapa polisi telah mencoba memisahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun enggan melepaskan Chanyeol dari pelukannya.

Wajah, tangan, baju milik Baekhyun terpeper darah Chanyeol.

Yang sekarang tak berjiwa lagi.

"Maafkan aku Yeollie," isaknya di dada Chanyeol. "Aku bodoh. Aku bodoh. Aku terlalu bodoh!" "Kumohon, jangan hentikan detak jantungmu. Jangan katakan ini semua terlambat." "Mengapa...Mengapa aku begitu bodoh Yeollie? Dulu aku mencintaimu dengan semua jiwa raga. Dulu aku yang menunggu kau untuk mengganti margaku. Kenapa sekarang aku...berbalik benci padamu?"

"Kau pernah bilang manusia tak luput dari kesalahan. Mengapa aku tak berfikir seperti itu? Kenapa aku bodoh Yeollie, kenapa?" Isaknya makin keras. Darah dan air mata bercampur di pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Namun, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Kertas kecil itu. Segera ia robek, dan Ia mendapatkan kalung dan tulisan di dalam sana.

Kalung sepasang hati.

Mengingat ini, tangis Baekhyun keluar. Namun, Ia tahan. Ia segera membaca isi surat tulisan tangan Chanyeol.

"**Byunnie.**

**Aku tak percaya.**

**Ternyata kalung ini sangat malang.**

**Kemana perginya setengah kalung ini?**

**Kalung ini tak akan sempurna jika tak ada pasangannya, bukan?**

**Setengahnya terpisah, bukankah ini menyakitkan?**

**Dimana pasangannya?**

**Dimana orang yang ada di dalam kalung ini?**

**Jika saja kalung ini bisa bicara, Ia pasti akan menangis.**

**Apakah pasangannya melupakannya?**

**Apakah pasangannya telah menemukan yang baru?**

**Kalung yang kau pegang berkata, "Tidakkah pasanganku mencariku?"**

"**Kau bilang padaku, 'tanpa aku, kau tidak sempurna. Begitu juga sebaliknya.'"**

**Tidakkah kalung ini menceritakan sesuatu, Byunnie?**

**Bukankah ini sangat romantis, namun sangat menyakitkan?**

**Kalung ini berkata lagi, "Pasanganku menunggu hingga berganti ukiran,**

**hingga menjadi kata 'Park'."**

"**Aku akan selalu menunggu. Aku akan mengganti ukirannya. Tunggu saja, pasanganku!" teriak kalung ini.**

**Tapi, bukankah ini semua sudah terlambat?**

**Kau membenciku.**

**Mustahil jika aku dapat mengganti ukiran di kalungmu.**

**Atau mungkin berganti nama. Bukan 'Park'.**

**Byunnie.**

**Kau tahu? Aku menangisimu.**

**Namun, ntuk apa kau kutangisi sementara waktu tak akan kembali?**

**(P/S; Aku mencintaimu.)"**

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand fic ini abal '-'

Waw sudah berapa abad saya ga ke FFn X'D

Di mohon reviewnya. Tapi saya ga nerima bash ^^ Maklum fic angst pertama. Bapuk pula. Hikz zedih.

Annyeong~!


End file.
